1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moldboard plow assemblies, and more particularly to moldboard plows which are made to more than one section, and which sections are hinged together.
2. Prior Art
The use of two section, hinged plows is well known. However, the hinges are generally quite complicated to make, and do not permit connecting the plow so that the rear section can be moved laterally to trail the front plow section for road transport.